Olympian Facebook
Hello this is a humor story created by ExtremeSSJ4 about Facebook and the Olympians, hope you guys like it. Characters *XXPercyXJacksonXX (Percy Jackson) *TheSmartestGirl (Annabeth Chase) *Hades4Death (Hades) *AthenaSmart (Athena) *TheSeaKing (Poseidon) *XXXLovegirlXXX (Aphrodite) *JasonThunder (Jason Grace) *TheMasterBolt (Zeus) *TheHottestSun (Apollo) *PiperHeart (Piper McLean) *FireHotDude (Leo Valdez) *TheChosenOne (Harry Potter) *Ididn't-steal-itGuy (Travis Stoll) Facebook 'XXPercyXJacksonXX' Just came from my friends funeral :'( Hades4Death likes this ' ''Comments '''TheSmartestGirl I am sorry babe :( Hades4Death Don't worry you may see her here anytime you want XXPercyXJacksonXX No thanks Hades ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'AthenaSmart' I like my daughter's user name XXPercyXJacksonXX and TheSmartestGirl like this ''Comments'' XXPercyXJacksonXX First time I agree with Athena TheSeaKing Its way better than yours Athena AthenaSmart TheSeaKing, come on? TheSeaKing Its way better than yours AthenaSmart Annabeth you should stop dating the son of this wannabe Zeus TheSmartestGirl Sorry mom but I won't stop dating Percy TheSeaKing I am not a wannabe Zeus, I mean who even wants to be him? JasonThunder Me! XXXLovegirlXXX Thats so cute annabeth :) XXPercyXJackson LOL at Jason TheMasterBolt Poseidon, don't be jealous of my awesome powers TheSeaKing Jealous of what? TheMaterBolt I am the king of the gods of course TheSeaKing I am the king of the sea ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'TheSmartGirl' I miss you Seaweed Brain! :( XXXLovegirlXXX, PiperHeart and 4 others like this ''Comments'' TheHottestSun Who is Seaweed Brain? XXXLovegirlXXX Who do you think!? XXPercyXJacksonXX Me, I thought you were smart Apollo XD TheHottestSun I am smart! Who doesn't know, I mean Aphrodite tells us everything you guys do TheSmartGirl What!? TheHottestSun Yeah she even told us when you guys were in Percy's cabin only with underwear and the same bed then Thalia came in and got pissed at Percy cause she thought he made Annabeth lose her v*r*i*ity XXXLovegirlXXX You werent supposed to say that, you idiot FireHotDude WOW, that happened?? LOL XXPercyXJacksonXX Aphrodite!! You are going to pay, you know its wrong to tell people about demigod adventures XXXLovegirlXXX It wasn't me, it was that idiot of Apollo TheHottestSun Yeah, my bad but don't worry your secret is safe TheSmartGirl Its in the internet you idiot, everyone can see it now TheHottestSun Ohh my bad ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'TheChosenOne' Anyone seen Hermione? ''Comments: '''TheChosenOne' Oops, wrong facebook XXPercyXJacksonXX Who is that guy?? FireHotDude WTF?? ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'XXPercyXJacksonXX has changed his username to SeaweedBrainJackson' TheSmartGirl, PiperHeart and 2 others like this ''Comments: '''PiperHeart' You finally changed it TheSmartGirl Actually I did SeaweedBrainJackson Yes, she did ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'TheSmartGirl has changed her username to WiseGirlJackson' SeaweedBrainJackson, JasonThunder and 4 others like this ''Comments: '''SeaweedBrainJackson' Now I changed it ;) JasonThunder Why WiseGirlJackson? SeaweedBrainJackson WiseGirl is her nickname JasonThunder I know but why Jackson? SeaweedBrainJackson Cause she'll be a Jackson soon :) XXXLovegirlXXX Awwwww, thats so cute :) AthenaSmart Don't even think about it Jackson!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'SeaweedBrainJackson' I got a question ''Comments'' WiseGirlJackson What's your question?? SeaweedBrainJackson The Hunters of Artemis can't have relationships with boys but can they have relationships with themselves??Like being lesbian?? FireHotDude O.o WiseGirlJackson I don't know. Ask Thalia SeaweedBrainJackson Wow, that's new. A child of Athena not knowing ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'SeaweedBrainJackson' Raise you hand if you know stealing a car is wrong... PiperHeart, WiseGirlJackson and 6 others like this ''Comments: '''FireHotDude' raises hand* Who stole a car?? TheGhostKing But it was BLACK and RED, Peeeercccccyyyy! SeaweedBrainJackson facepalm* FireHotDude Wasn't it Piper?? PiperHeart Leo, shut up!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'GOWKiller' Playing CoD Black Ops, I can't wait for MW3 AresGirlRue, Ares Cabin and 8 others like this. ''Comments: '''AresGirlRue' Me too, I cant wait for MW3 ;) PiperHeart What's CoD?? AresGirlRue OMFG!! You don't know what CoD is!?!? FireHotDude She's a daughter of Aphrodite, what did you expect?? ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'SeaweedBrainJackson' I Just Had S*x and It Felt Sooo Good! ;) XXXLovegirlXXX, PiperHeart and 9 others like this ''Comments: '''AthenaSmart' You are sooo dead Perseus Jackson!! Ididn't-steal-itGuy I would run if I were you Percy. SeaweedBrainJackson Its a song!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Ididn't-steal-itGuy' OMG...romans use Togas!! LMFAO! AresGirlRue, FireHotDude and 78 (Camp Half-Blood) others like this ''Comments: '''SeaweedBrainJackson' They're kind of comfortable actually AresGirlRue *facepalm* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'TheGhostKing' I am the king of the ghosts!! Hades4Death, PiperHeart and 1000 (ghosts) others like this ''Comments: '''FireHotDude' And I am Edward TheGhostKing Team Edward!! PiperHeart Why team Edward? Team Jacob! I mean Edward and them are all dead why would you like...never mind I get it now. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'PiperHeart' Team Jacob!! Boo Edward! XXXLovegirlXXX, SheWolf and 48 (Team Jacob fans) others like this ''Comments: '''FireHotDude' No, go Edward! PiperHeart You don't even like Twilight! FireHotDude I know...but it's fun annoying you. Anyway, both of them are ugly, I am hotter in both ways PiperHeart I prefer them VampireGirl I totally agree with her ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'SeaweedBrainJackson' I am learning spanish... FireHotDude, WiseGirlJackson and 40 others like this ''Comments: '''FireHotDude' Que bueno amigo! Estas bien feo!! PiperHeart You should try French XXXLovegirlXXX ^ Totally agree ;D SeaweedBrainJackson Why French? XXXLovegirlXXX Because its the language of love... IDidn't-Steal-It-Guy I thought it was s*x ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'GOWKiller' 2000 likes and I kill the SOPA and PIPA idiots... Hades4Death, TheGhostKing and 1997 like this. ''Comments: '''IDidn't-Steal-It-Guy' ^ 2000 likes ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'TheHottestSun' LOL Hermes is a loner reason why he hears Mirror (by Lil Wayne (My rapper son of course)) everyday...great song...horrible god. TheSeaKing, GOWKiller and 100 others like this ''Comments'' HereIsMe Shutup, I got the Moves Like Jagger TheMasterBolt Shutup American Idiot (s) AthenaSmart Haa, you got burned TheSeaKing Athean be quiet, no one likes/loves you reason why you need to learn How To Love ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Hades4Death' The Walking Dead Season 2 Part B Premiere!!!! TheGhostKing, GOWKiller and 98 others like this. ''Comments: '''TheGhostKing' IKR? Its bada**!!! PiperHeart I prefer Pretty Little Liars HereIsMe I prefer Two and a Half Men TheHottestSun Glee XXXLovegirlXXX Glee? Really? SeaweedBrainJackson OMFG...Apollo likes Glee...LMFAO WiseGirlJackson I prefer reading... FireHotDude And Annabeth had to kill it... ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Pluto'sLittleGurl' OMFG...The Walking Dead is awesome!!!!!!!!! Pluto4Death, TheGhostKing and 98 like this ''Comments: '''SeaweedBrainJackson' Umm...your dad already posted something like this. Pluto'sLittleGurl No, he posted that Zombieland was the best zombie movie ever and that they may make a new one SeaweedBrainJackson Ohh I forgot you added his Pluto account ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'SeaweedBrainJackson' I hate facebook now, timeline sucks! Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter and 1000 others like this ''Comments: '''KronosTimeKiller' I like it! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'LaReyna' @IDidn't-Steal-It-Guy, Togas are a great honor! All Camp Jupiter likes this ''Comments'' IDidn't-Steal-It-Guy Sure and joining SOPA and PIPA is the best thing to do ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'TheHottestSun' Watch the Grammy Awards today and see how awesome my kids are!! SeaweedBrainJackson, WiseGirlJackson and 90 others like this ''Comments: '''AthenaSmart' Watch how my kids are all in Harvard GOWKiller Nobody cares Athena! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'TheChosenOne' The Saga has ended... PiperHeart, XXXLovegirlXXX and 44 others like this ''Comments: '''FireHotDude' Dude shut up, get your own Facebook page TheChosenOne I already have my own and it has more fans than yours PiperHeart You got burned! FireHotDude No, he did! *burns Harry Potter's robe* TheSeamusBoy Hey! I am the fire boy! TheMockingjay Lies!! I am the girl on fire!!!!! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Shut up Harry ~ Camp Half BLood 'SeaweedBrainJackson' Okay now that I realize it, why do every book have a fire-related character? PJO has Leo, Harry Potter has Seamus and The Hunger Games have Katniss. FireHotDude, TheMockingjay and 33 others like this ''Comments'' FireHotDude Cause we're special and hot! THE END Achievements Category:Humor Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Complete Category:Olympian Facebook Series Category:Annabeth Category:Percy Category:Piper Category:Leo Category:Earth-063